Family isn't always blood related
by BBRAEFAN12
Summary: Family isn't always blood-related A whole new beginning and starting to become Aunt Jane I don't own Descendants except for Shanya Lily and Devil and Dr. Thomas Hi my name is Jane Fairy and this is my story Jane's P.O.V. So our story starts as I'm walking to Auradon Prep where I go to school with all the other princes and princesses of the Disney Heroes as well as the Villain K
1. Chapter 1

Family isn't always blood-related

A whole new beginning and starting to become Aunt Jane

I don't own Descendants except for Shanya Lily and Devil and Dr. Thomas

Hi my name is Jane Fairy and this is my story

Jane's P.O.V. So our story starts as I'm walking to Auradon Prep where I go to school with all the other princes and princesses of the Disney Heroes as well as the Villain Kids. Mal daughter of Maleficent, Evie daughter of Evil Queen, my boyfriend Carlos son of Cruella De Vil, Jay the son of Jafar, Uma daughter of Ursula, Shanya daughter of Shan Yu, Lily daughter of Sher Khan, and Devil son of Hades. After i had walked through the entrance doors of Auradon i walked down one of the many long hallways to my locker as i was walking to my locker i passed by a bathroom but as i was doing so my strong fairy hearing picked up the sound of someone throwing up a great deal and crying at the same time so i decided to investigate since i wanted to make sure said person was okay for 3 reasons, 1 i'm a very kind and compassionate person, 2. the person that was throwing up might be one of VK's who i have come to consider as my sisters and brothers, 3. i also want to make sure that they are not hurt or stressed since i have decided to get into the medical field once i graduate Auradon Prep once i had arrived in the bathroom i looked around the bathroom trying to figure out exactly which stall the sound of vomiting was coming from so i searched each stall until i came to the last stall in the room at the far-side of the room i then walked over to said stall and found a person with purple hair hunched face first over the toilet in the stall i thought to myself there's only one person that i know that has purple hair and that's Mal. i then walked slowly up to the kneeling Mal and then i dropped down onto my kness and then proceded to part Mal's purple hair so that it is not in the toilet bowl full of vomit with one hand while i used my spare hand to gently rub her back Mal all the sudden flinched away from me probably because she didn't know that it was me i then said Mal it's okay it is just me Jane as soon as i said that she turned around to face me once she did i noticed that there was a plastic pink tube located next to her right foot when i reached to pick it up Mal snatched it up and tried to throw it into the toliet to get rid of it but i was to fast for her and grabbed it back out of her hand as soon i did i immediately noticed that the pink plastic tube had a blue line across the middle of the device and below the blue line read Pregnant i then just sat there with my legs folded across for a few moments in shock at the thought that Mal is pregnant. What brought me out of my temporary state of shock was the sound of crying i then looked at Mal who was by now crying a river of tears i then said Mal why are you crying and she said because you hate me as soon as the words had gotten into my ears it felt like someone had punched me in the abdomen i then said Mal why would you think that i hate you she said because i'm pregnant and i then stated saying Mal i don't hate you because your pregnant and she responded by saying you don't hate me and i then nodded my head yes to her question older half-fairy then did something i didn't expect to happen she put her head in my lap and cried into while she cried i rubbed smooth gentle circles on her back as well as saying soothing words to her like what my mother does for me when i get really upset after about half an hour of crying Mal lifted her head up off my lap and then looked off into where-ever she day dreams i then said with very clear concern in my voice Mal how long have you known that you have been pregnant and she said i don't know probably a few days when she said this i was now even more concerned for not just her health but her unborn child as well i then said Mal you know that i'm studing to become a doctor right and she nodded her head i then said so i'm going to have to ask you a few shall we say uncomfortable questions to which she nodded i then said stay right here i'm just going to get my notebook from my locker and she said Okay just hurry back i then proceded to walk out of bathroom to my locker to grab my notebook to my surprise when i had reached my locker i noticed that Evie was standing at my locker as if she knew that something was up i then walked over to her and said Hey Evie how's it going and she said to me Hey Jane not a whole lot Evie replied she then said quick question have you seen Mal i haven't seen her since before school started i then opened my looker grabbed my notebook and said to her follow me and so i led her to the bathroom where Mal currently was once we had reached the girls bathroom i walked into girls room with Evie right behind me i then motioned her to the side of the room and whispered Mal is in the last stall in the corner to which she mouthed thank you Evie then walked over to the stall Mal's in with me close behind her when Evie reached the stall she said Hey M i haven't seen you since school started this morning are you feeling okay i noticed that Mal wasn't responding to Evie's question so i spoke for her and said the reason that you haven't seen since this morning Evie is because of she is pregnant according to this pregnancy test which reads positive. Evie just stood there for a few seconds processing what I had just said before I heard a very loud squeal come from her she then said Holy Cow I'm going to be Aunt Evie I then proceeded to walk over and kneel by Mal while continued to babble on excitedly about becoming an Aunt I then pulled out my notebook and said okay Mal I have just a few questions for you are you ready to which she nodded her head yes. I then said then said question 1 Have you and Ben engaged in any sexual manner to which she replied yes i then said alright question 2 did you think that you guys forgot to use a condom to which she replied that she didn't really quite know what a condom was and i then explained to her what a condom was and what it does after i had finished explaining what it does she said I don't really remember if Ben used a condom to which I said it's okay if you don't remember don't stress yourself any more than you already are I then said okay question 3 does Ben know of your pregnancy to which she said no he does not know of it yet. I then said I have no further questions for you i then said if you don't want or you don't feel comfortable to tell Ben about your pregnancy then I can tell him for you, Mal then said Jane you don't have to tell Ben if you don't want to i then said Mal i would love to tell him because i love you like a sister i then said to Mal in a caring yet concerned tone saying Mal why don't you go back to my dorm lay down and rest while Evie and I will go and tell Ben about your current condition to which she said okay I will gladly go to your dorm room Jane she then started to walk out of the bathroom but not before she said Thanks so much Jane I love you and I said I love you too and after Mal had left the Bathroom I turned and looked at Evie saying Come on Evie let's go find Ben.

Hey, everyone, I'm back after such a long and extended hiatus don't worry I'm perfectly fine here's my first chapter to my current project I hope you all enjoy it until next time Chao


	2. Chapter 2

Jane P.O.V. Evie and I went to find Ben to tell him about Mal's current condition i knew exactly where he would be right about now So Evie and I walked all the way to Castle Beast once we got to Castle Beast Evie and we looked at each other for a few seconds before I said what would be the best way for us to King Ben and Former Queen Belle and King Adam and Evie replied it probably be best if we told them together i nodded my head in agreement i then motioned towards the door and said shall we to which she nodded so together Evie and I walked up the steps leading to the front door once we had gotten to the top of stairs i said to Evie wait here until I talk to Cogsworth or whoever answers the door to state our reason for being here to which she said understood I then made my way to the front door once I made it to the door I then proceded to knock on the very large castle entrance doors. I didn't have to wait for long it must have been about 50 seconds before the door opened revealing former queen Belle who said oh hello Jane we were not expecting company today and shouldn't you be in school right now before Belle could continue i said we are here i pointed to myself and Evie who was still at the bottom of the stairs where i had left her not more than 2 minutes ago to talk to Ben about an situation concerning Mal Belle must have noticed Evie because she said oh Evie how are you feeling today dear to which she replied once she must have climbed the stairs to be able to respond to Belle's question better to which Evie replied i'm feeling fantastic thanks for asking Belle to which Belle replied not a problem dear i then said Belle would you mind if we could come in now please because the matter is very urgent we need to see Ben as soon as possible to which Belle nodded yes and then stepped out of the way and with that i motioned for Evie to come in with me before we went to far into the castle i said uh Belle do you know where we can find Ben and she replied he's currently in his study it's upstairs down the hall and at the end is where you can find his study i then looked at Belle and said Thanks Belle and she replied no problem dear and with that Evie and I ran up the stairs and then down the long hallway to Ben's study on our way there my strong fairy hearing picked up the sound of whispering coming directly from Ben's study and the whispering in the room wasn't only Ben's but a female voice as well so i put a finger to mouth motioning for Evie to remain silent after i had done so i gently put my ear against the study door when i heard the mysterious female voice say Ben are you sure that you want to do this and he replied yeah besides no-one knows about our sexual excursions not even my parents or Mal as soon as he had said this i then got bakc on my feet and then i put my foot to the door and with all my might i kicked the door open so hard that it almost came off its hinges and i stormed into the room screaming What The Bloody Hell Is Going On Here with Evie right behind me. Ben must have heard the sound of my voice because almost instantaniously turned his head around face me and said Jane this is not what it looks partally on top of Audrey i then said it looks like your cheating on Mal with Audrey when she is carrying your future heir i then turned to look at Audrey and said Audrey how could you you have destroyed any chance of Mal and Ben to stay together as well you have lost yourself three best friends i then turned to Ben and said how could you do this Mal loved and trusted you and how do you repay her by sneaking around her back and doing Audrey i then said i hope you are happy Ben because as soon as i tell Mal this any chemistry that you two had will be over i then turned and started walking back to the door but not before quickly turning around and punched Ben sqaure in the nose i then walked out the door with Evie and then proceeded to walk back down the hallway and back down the stairs as soon as i had reached the bottom of the stairs i noticed Bell standing there looking concerned she then asked what's wrong Jane and i replied that when Evie and I were heading headed to his study my fairy hearing picked up the voice of a female in the study with Ben so i kicked in the door and nearly broke it sorry about that and Belle replied that's okay Jane please continue so once i had entered the room i instantly noticed Ben doing Audrey on his desk cheating on Mal as soon as i said this Belle looked completly shocked i then said what's going to make it worse for Mal is that she's carrying Ben's future heir or heiress Belle then said poor Mal don't worry Jane i try and sort this mess right now not just for you but Mal as well because i didn't raise a son to treat a women like a piece of meat and with that Belle walked up the stairs headed straight for Ben's study i then looked at Evie and said we should probably leave and let Belle and Adam deal with this and Evie replied definately and with that we started our way back to Auradon Prep

Okay so that guys is the end of Chapter 2

Please don't hate me for breaking up Bal but since it's my book I decide who gets together who's single who lives and who dies

Put any comments in the comment section as long as they are not hate comments

Question how will Mal take the news that Ben is cheating on her with Audrey and what is the future going to be for Mal and her unborn baby or babies


	3. Chapter 3

Mal Lily and Carlos have a heart to heart talk and Mal moves in with C&J

The picture above is what Lily the daughter of Sher Khan looks like as a human

Time Jump Currently it's 12:30 Auradon Time

Carlos's P.O.V. Hi everyone Carlos here currently i'm headed to lunch to eat and meet up with my friends, girlfriend and my surrogate brothers and sisters Once dude and i get to the cafeteria i bring him up to the counter with me where i always get food to eat during my lunch i move with the line until it's my turn to order and i say Gretchen i will have the chicken patty sandwich applesauce and white milk and a small steak for Dude please and Gretchen replies right away Carlos she comes back with mine and Dude's food about 2 minutes later i then say thank you so much Gretchen to which she replies you are most welcome Carlos i then walk away from the kitchen counter with both mine and Dude's food and then head towards to the table that us VK's sit at once i arrive i set my food on the table after i have done so i reach into my backpack and pull-out Dude's food bowl then i set it onto the floor next to my right foot and then put his steak into the food dish i then pet his furry head and then i sit down with the others i look around the table immediatly noticed that Mal, Evie, Jane my girlfriend as well as Ben and Jay's girlfriend Audrey were missing from the table i then said hey guys have any of you seen Mal Evie Jane Ben or Audrey there was unusal quite until the quite was broken when Lily daughter of Sher Khan answered i saw Mal about an hour ago headed to Jane's dorm-room i thought that was a little strange but i decided to not follow her because it was none of my business to follow her i then said how about Dude and i go to Jane's dorm to see if Mal is alright everyone who was at currently at the table nodded i then said does anyone else like to come with Dude and I down to Jane's dorm Jay said no i can't i got tourney practice i then looked at Lonnie but she said i can't i have archery practice after lunch sorry i then look towards Doug who said that he had chemistry after lunch i then looked at Devil who said sorry i can't i have detention i then said what did you do and he replied i accidentally set my math teacher on fire after i had gotten one of my tests back which i had gotten an F on it i then looked at Shanya who said i'm going to the libary to study for my English Test sorry i then said i guess that just leaves Dude and myself unless Lily you want to come with me to my surprise she said yes she'd be glad to come with me so i then said so how has everyones day gone so far and they all replied that it has been going well then we all talked for the remaining 15 minutes of lunch until the bell rang so we all got up from the lunch table and the others except for Lily Dude and myself headed off on their seperate ways for the rest of the school day i said to Lily we'll head down to Jane's dorm to check on Mal just give me a second to put away Dude's food dish after i had put the food dish back into my backpack i stood back up and held out my hand and said shall we my lady and Lily giggled slightly and said we shall and then together the three of us walked to Jane's dorm once we had arrived at the door that led into Jane's dorm i said i will knock to which Lily said okay i then started to knock when i heard the sound of vomiting as soon as i heard it i kicked in the door to the room and headed straight to the bathroom where i had found Mal face first in the toilet throwing up i didn't know what to do besides motion for Lily to come into the bathroom and try to comfort Mal since it was probably best if i let Lily hand this but if she needed any help i would be here to help once Mal had finished emptying her stomach into the toilet she flushed it and then turned around since she didn't know that we had been in here with her she slightly screamed but once she realized that it was just us she started to calm down once she had finished calming down she put her back against the wall slid down the wall once she had reached the floor she started to cry a river of tears Lily and I looked at each-other both very concerned i then said Mal are you okay to which she said do i look like i'm okay Lily then spoke with compassion and concern clear in her voice Mal we haven't seen you all day we all were worried that something happened to you and i know you wouldn't keep a secret away from us so spill the beans as soon as Lily had said Mal just started to cry even harder i then said Dude come in here once Dude had entered the bathroom i looked down at my furry companion and said talk to Mal to which he said okay Dad he then walked up to Mal and said Mal please talk to us about whatever is bothering and we'll see what we can do to help she didn't speak but instead pulled out a plastic pink tube out of one of her pockets and gave it to Dude and whispered into his ear and said take this plastic tube to your Dad and Lily to which i Dude the Dog did as was asked of me and took the plastic tube over to Dad and Lily once i had reached them i gently dropped the tube at Dad's feet and said only to bring this to you guys and with that Dude walked back over to Mal to try and cheer her up once he had gone back over to her i then reached down to the ground to pick up the tube i noticed that i had a blue line going across the middle of the tube and under said line i noticed that there was a small message below it that i couldn't make out so i walked over to the light swich and turned on the light once i had i noticed that the message said PREGNANT once i had read the word Pregnant i just about fainted i then motioned for Lily to come over and read the message once she had come over i handed it to her after about 2 seconds i heard her let out a loud squeal to which i plugged my ears once she had said Holy Crap I'm Going To Be An Aunt i then spoke and said I Guess I'm Going To Be An Uncle and so is Dude i then looked at Mal i noticed that she wouldn't meet my gaze that's when i said Mal what's wrong aren't you excited to be having Ben's baby to which she said i am i'm just really scared i'm only 16 am i even cut out to be a mother i'm also nervous that i won't be able to provide for my baby or babies i don't have a current place to live and also i don't have any money to be able to give my child even the basic baby gear i then said Mal we'll all help you raise your child or children then said if you want you can live with Jane and I at our place to which Mal replied i don't want to be a burden on your and Jane's shoulders to which i repled Mal you aren't or will not be a burden besides you have been there for me when i need someone now it's my time to repay you besides i insist to which she said okay if you insist did i ever to you how glad i'm to have such a kind and generous surrogate brother like you Snowflake to which i replied you tell me that quite often so the four of us talked and laughed for quite a while until it was time to go home with the sound of the dismissal bell i then said come on Mal lets go to your dorm and gather up all your things so that you can move in with Jane and I immediatly to which she replied okay and so Mal, Dude, Lily and I walked all the way to Evie and Mal's dorm after about a hour and a half Lily Mal and I had gathered all of Mal's stuff i then said come on Dude and Mal time to head home to which they both replied okay Carlos and Dad and so the three of us headed to where Jane and I lived together off campus

I'm #exausted goodnight everyone i hope you all enjoy this very long chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Jane tells Mal about Ben and Mal's first night at C&J's House

Jane's P.O.V. So Evie and I are currently headed to mine and Carlos house the two of us had just left Castle Beast about forty minutes ago after the whole Ben Audrey Fiasco i am currently still pretty pissed at Ben i mean how could he do that to Mal i mean Mal really loved Ben and she trusted him. I don't know how well she's going to take it when i tell her about it but my guess is probably that she'll not take it well when i tell her about Ben after about another five-ten minutes Evie and I reached the house that Carlos and I currently reside in once we had reached our house i went up to the door and picked up the front-door mat and grabbed the spare key to open the front door i then stuck it into the keyhole once i heard the click of the door unlocking i then pushed the door open and then Evie and I walked into our house i noticed that Carlos sitting at the kitchen table eating a whole jar of pickles while down on the floor Dude was eating his dog-food i then walked up to the kitchen door and said Hey babe how was your day and he replied good how was your day i replied good except the Ben fiasco he then said explian to me what happened with Ben and i replied that Evie and i had gone to Castle Beast earlier today to tell Ben that Mal is pregnant but instead Evie and I found out a very heartbreaking and shocking truth and that truth is that Ben's cheating on Mal with Audrey as soon as these words left my mouth Carlos said Mal is going to be crushed and i said and Jay as well because his girlfriend is with Ben currently i then said anything new happen with you and he replied well invited Mal to stay with since she has no-where to live sure she has her dorm- room at Auradon Prep but once she graduates from Auradon Prep she will have nowhere to live plus Mal and her baby/babies have a stable home to live in i then said how did you know that Mal is currently pregnant with Ben's baby and Carlos then explained everything that i had missed while i was gone at Castle Beast i then said poor Mal to which Carlos replied yeah it has just been one very long stressfull day for not just her but us as well i then said yeah i then looked down at the floor and noticed that Dude was just sitting there looking at me with a smile on his face i then got down onto my knees and said how was your day Dude and he replied it was a very interesting day Mommy i then started to scratch his belly and said who's a good boy who's a good boy and he replied back i am i am i then looked up at Carlos and said i'm going to check on Mal and see how she's doing with how everything has gone today Carlos said okay babe i then started to walk out the door but not before i gave Carlos a quick peck on the lips then i made my way out of the kitchen headed for our guest-room where i figured that is where i would find Mal once i had reached the guest-room door i knocked and said Mal came i come in to which she replied Come on in Jane i then opened the door and noticed that Mal was sitting on the window-sill sketching in her notebook Mal then turned and looked at me with a small smile on her face but when she noticed the sad look on my face her smile slightly fell she said Jane are you okay and i replied not really because i have some very bad news now Mal looked a little nervous i then said it is not about you but its about Ben, Mal then said is Ben alright and i said Mal why don't you sit on the bed unless you are comfortable sitting on the window sill to which she replied that she was fine sitting at the window i then said Okay so after i sent you to my dorm after all that had happened in the bathroom Evie and I went to Castle Beast to tell Ben all was going well until Evie and I reached Ben's study where i heard a female's voice coming from the room and after listening for a few seconds i kicked in the door and found Ben on top of Audrey doing her in on his desk as soon as these words left my mouth i noticed Mal had tears in her eyes she then said Ben how could he i loved and trusted him and this is the thanks i get and after i had saved him and his kingdom at his coronation maybe i should have given the wand to my mother i then said Mal i know your upset which is understandable but if You Evie Carlos and Jay hadn't stopped Maleficent at the coronation then all of Auradon would have been invaded then taken and eventually be destroyed by the villians once i had said this Mal started to calm down then she said Okay you do have a point there i then said don't i always have a point to which she said touche i then said i know that you don't want to hear this but maybe you and Ben just weren't ment to be together to which Mal replied sadly yeah maybe your right Jane Mal and I then talked about all sorts of subjects for a few hours until i looked out the window and noticed that it was currently pitch-black outside i then looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 11:30 p.m. i then looked back at Mal and said well i think that it's about time that we all turned in it has been a very long day i then got up off the floor where i had been sitting for the last few hours i then headed for the door to exit the room but not before i turned towards Mal and said if you need anything during the night Mine Carlos and Dude's room is just down the hall around the corner on the left once i had made sure that got into bed safe and sound i said Goodnight Mal I love you and hope that you have sweet dreams to which she replied that she would i then turned off the lights and closed the door when i thought i heard Mal say something along the lines of Goodnight Mom i love you as well to which i smiled fondly i then walked to our room and noticed that Carlos was already asleep with Dude sleeping at the foot of the bed as soon as i walked into our bedroom i then walked over to my dresser got out a pair of pj's walked into our bathroom closed the door i then got into my pj's brushed my teeth washed my face then came back out of the bathroom i then made my way over to our bed pulled back the covers on my side of the bed then proceeded to climb into the bed lay down on my back and then closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mal's Nightmares and A Of Tale Mal's Past on the Isle+Mal's Scars

Warning this chapter contain's child abuse embedded in this you have been WARNED

Jane's P.O.V. So i was sleeping when i was awoken by the sound of whimpering and crying that my fairy hearing picked up i then decided to go and investigate the source of the commotion i followed the sound all the way to Mal's room to where the sounds where coming from i then decided to go into the room and make sure Mal was okay but to my utter shock i she was tossing and turning violently in the bed as if she was struggling against an invisible force i then hurried over to Mal's side and gently started to shake her trying to shake her out of whatever horrific dream she was having currently after about 2 minutes Mal shot straight up in the bed saying I'm sorry mom i didn't mean to fail you please don't get the fireplace poker to punish me followed by her screaming a very loud Ahhhhhhhh if i was freaking out before now i am beyond fearful i decided that it was probably best that i should wake her up from her current nightmare i then reached my arm over to where she was currently positioned and the pulled her into a very tight embrace and said Mal wake up its just a nightmare i guess she must have heard my voice because she almost instantly opened her eyes and looked up at me with tears in her eyes she then said Jane why are you here with me and i replied well i was sleeping when i had heard the sound of someone in deep destress coming apprently from your room and when i had entered your room you were having a very bad nightmare which included you saying to your mom not to get the fire poker to punish you when i said this Mal just burst futher into tears i then said do you want to talk about it because it might be better for you if you just talked about it but i'm not forcing you to tell me if you don't fell comfortable talking about Mal must have thought about it for a few minutes before she had decided that she would talk about as long as i didn't tell Carlos she thinks that it would probably be better if she told him herself to which i agreed would be best, Mal then said Jane you know how i didn't really have the best childhood when i was growing up right and i replied right Mal then continued by saying well i was growing up on the Isle it wasn't easy because well being Maleficent's daughter i didn't really have many friends growing up, while Evie Carlos Jay and I were growing up when our parents told us to go out and steal something we had two choices either go out and try to steal whatever they wanted or we would be very severely punished for not doing what we were told to do so one day my mother told me to go out and steal a staff from one of the stores i decided that it was best if i did what she wanted done i went to the store and tried to steal the staff that my mother wanted but i got caught in the process and then i got severely beaten by the shop keep but that wasn't the worst part of that day after i was done getting beaten by the shop keep and then litteraly thrown out of the store i had to walk all the way back to my mothers castle once i had gotten there my mother was wainting for me in the foyer once she saw me and noticed that i didn't have the staff she said so you failed me once again Mal you know what that means i then gulped knowing what she was implying i then said to her mom i'm sorry i didn't mean to fail you again i'll try even harder next time just please don't get the poker but she didn't really care she just walked over to the fireplace and picked up the poker and then she made her way over to me she then said lift up your shirt i then just did as i was told and lift up my shirt and then she pressed the poker against my already badly beaten body and then afterwards she just threw a wet rang at me and said clean yourself up because we have company coming over and that was the end of my nightmare. Once Mal had finished her story i was crying so hard from the story i mean i know that their parents were villians but pretty much treating them all like slaves to their whim i knew they had a very hard time growing up on the Isle but i never knew that it was that bad i then said do you have any scars that you feel comfortable showing me to which she nodded her head i then said just let me get the light turned on first to which she repiled okay i then walked over to the lightswitch turned it on then walked back to Mal's bed and sat down acrossed from her i then said you may begin if you wish Mal then said before i show you my scars i should warn you that some of them are quite gruesome to which i nodded she first removed her socks revealing 2 identical scars on both legs all the way to the end of the toes Mal said that she recived them in a brawl at Urcela's Diner she then removed her pj pants and panties showing me all the grewsome injuries that she has recived from her mother and Jafar she then put her panties and pj pants back on she then finally removed her T-shirt revealing all the remaining injuries that she has recived once Mal had finished showing me her injuries she then said to me are you disgusted by me and i replied no Mal i'm not disgusted with you i'm disgusted with the way you and the others were treated by your parents growing up i then comforted the slightly older half-fairy for a few more minutes before i said stay here i will be right back i then walked to Carlos and My room i then walked quitely over to our bed grabbed my pillows and blankets+phone and then i walked back to Mal's room with my bed gear in my arms once i had returned to Mal's room i set my stuff up on the other side of Mal, Mal then asked why did you bring your stuff here to which i replied just in-case that you have another nightmare i will be here to comfort you because nightmares are no fun to deal with alone Mal responded Thanks Jane it means so much to me that you are willing to stay here with me tonight i replied it is not a problem i then said to Mal i think that we both should get some sleep to which Mal replied agreed and with that we both went back to sleep and during the duration of the night Mal didn't have anymore nightmares and i swear that i might be going crazy but i think that Mal is cuddling me and so i drifted back off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"A Few Hours Later+Breakfast Made By Mal And Jane/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jane's P.O.V. I have just woke up i looked at an unformilar ceiling i then remembered that i had slept the remainder of the night in Mal's room after she had told me more about her childhood on the Isle and also had showed me the scars that she had recived during her early life on the Isle i'm still quite shocked from all the scars that Mal had showed i then turned my head to the left and looked at the alarm clock it currently read 10:30 a.m. i then turned my body to the right and noticed that Mal wasn't currently there i then slowly started to get worried i then walked over to the bathroom that was attached to the guest-room i noticed that Mal wasn't in there i then walked down to the kitchen i caught the sweet scent of pancakes being made once i had walked into the kitchen i thought to myself maybe that Carlos was making pancakes for all of us but to my surprise i noticed that instead of Carlos slaving over the stove making pancakes that Mal was in the middle of fliping a pancake in a frying pan Mal must have heard me coming down the hallway because she looked in my direction she smiled at me and said Morning Jane how did you sleep the remaining hours of the night to which i replied fantastic i then said sorta curiously did we happen to cuddle together during the night as soon as i had said this Mal looked away from as if she was ashamed of what happened with her head turned from me she said yeah we did cuddle during the night sorta Mal then turned her head back to me and then said are you mad to which i replied no i was just shocked that we had cuddled during the night Mal then smiled again Good because i wasn't sure how you would anwser to what had happened during the night. I then said do you need any help making the pancakes for all of us Mal said well i got the pancakes covered but you can make the toast and once the pancakes are done we can set the table together if you like to which i replied i would love to i then got right to work making the toast which didn't take to long at all to make i then looked at Mal and said tell me how are you feeling this morning honestly to which she replied to be honest i feel like crap to which i said with a small chuckle well you are going to feeling that way for the next 8 months darling when i said this i noticed that Mal's mouth was hanging wide-open and then she said really i'm going to be carrying Ben's baby for 9 months i then said yep but don't worry Carlos, Dude, Jay, Evie, Uma, Lily, Devil, and I will be there with you the whole way to which Mal responed by saying Thanks Jane it really means a-lot to me that you guys aren't going to just abandon me to care for my baby all alone by myself i then said are kidding we wouldn't do that because we all love you like family and family stick together through thick and thin i then said i'm going to go wake up Carlos because it is very close to 11:20 i will be right back i then took my leave and went to our bedroom and then entered the room the first thing that i saw was that Carlos had his shirt off i then walked up next to him and gently shook him awake by saying Carlos Carlos it's time to wake up Carlos then said just five more minutes mom i then said alright 5 more minutes then you have to wake up or i will have to tickle your feet to which he replied fair enough Five Minutes Later after about five minutes i then said alright Carlos time to get up to which he replied yes dear i then looked towards the foot of the bed lying the was an wide-awake Dude who then said Good-Morning Mommy i then said Good-Morning Dude how did you sleep and he replied I slepted like a rock i then said i bet you did dear i then looked back to Carlos and said breakfast is ready Carlos then said what's it and i replied your favorite and he said Pancakes to which i just nodded my head he then said why didn't you wake me up five minutes ago i then said well i did but you said i quote five more minutes mom he then playfully stuck his tongue out at me and then he put back on his shirt and then raced out of our room with Dude at his heels i thought to myself i don't have a baby but i already have a kid who just happens to have black and white hair once i had finished my train of thought i then followed the boys out of the door to the kitchen once i had reached the kitchen i noticed that Carlos was just scarfing down the pancakes at the end of the table and Mal was sitting at the head of the table eating a pancake drinking her cup of coffee and reading the online newspaper i then walked over to the kitchen counter then i picked up my plate of pancakes and then i walked over to a empty kitchen table chair and then sat down and started eating from my plate of pancakes i then looked towards Mal and said i think that it would be best if you told the others besides Lily that you are pregnant so that way they can help us raise your baby to which she replied i completely agree i then said Mal how would like to go into town and buy a book of baby names even though its early but its probably better to have it now then buy it when you are 6 months along so that way you have plently of time to choose which names that you want to use Mal then responded i completely agree with you after Mal had finished speaking we all enjoyed a quite and peaceful breakfast with each-other just the four of us. /p 


	7. Chapter 7

In Town Shopping With Jane and Mal/Emergency

Mal's P.O.V. So after breakfast Jane and I decided to head into town and do some shopping to which agreed because i really need to start buying some baby clothes even though it's to early to what gender that i'm having as well a book on baby names once we arrived in downtown Auradon we first went into a Barnes and Noble to browse for any books that had to deal with babies or any book of baby names after about an hour i had finally found what i was looking for the book was entitled How to name and raise your baby for dummies i then said to myself well that was a little blunt for a book title i then went to find Jane and show her what i had found after looking around for a few minutes i had found her i noticed that she was currently sitting in a little alcove at the far end of the bookstore reading a book which read War and Peace i then started walking towards her once i had reached her i said hey little fairy whatca doing to which she replied reading a good book she then continued did you find what you were looking for to which i replied yeah i did i then showed her the book she then said nice find to which i said thanks i then said did you find anything that caught your eye to which she replied yeah i sure did i then so jane serious question has Carlos popped the question yet to which she replied not yet.

Jane's P.O.V. So after we sat in the Barnes and Noble for about an hour we then walked up to the check out counter and we had bought our books we then headed somewhere to eat lunch since it was about 1:30 p.m. so after about 15 minutes we saw that there was an Mcdonalds open so together the two of us so we walked in ordered our food and then went and found a table to sit down at while we ate our lunch after waiting for about 5 minutes i went back up to the pickup counter i then picked up our food that we had ordered once i had gotten our food i then walked back to our table near the back of the McDonalds i then sat down at the table i then slid over the food that Mal had ordered she then said Thanks i then replied No Problem. Mal then said how much do i owe you for lunch Jane to which i replied you do not have to pay me back for lunch Mal then said are you sure i could pay you back once i get a job i then said Mal i'm very sure so don't worry about it she then said okay i will just leave it be then i then said to Mal so tommorrow Carlos and I booked you a pregnancy check up at Auradon General Hospital Mal then said okay thanks i then replied by saying your welcome anyone that is family to Carlos is family to me as well i then grabbed my sandwich from the tray i then brought it up to my mouth and then i started to eat it i hadn't noticed while i was eating sandwhich that Mal's face started to become very pale i was brought back to Mal when she said Jane i don't feel real well she then stood up and started to walk to the bathroom when she unexpectidly pass out all the sudden but before she could hit the floor i caught her and then carefully put her head on to my lap i then pulled out my cellphone and dialed Carlos's number after about 4 rings he picked up he said Hello Beautiful what's going on i then said so Mal and i went into town to do some shopping and we were eating our lunch when Mal said that she wasn't feeling real well and so then she got up from our table and started to walk to the bathroom only to collapse just a few meters from the table and now she's unconcious in the McDonalds Carlos then said worried how do you think the baby is and i replied i don't really know but i'm going to need a lift to take Mal to the Emergency Room do you think that you could come and pick us up to which he replied that he would be here in fifteen minutes i then said okay we will see you in fifteen i then hung up and put my phone back into my dress pocket i then said hold on Mal we will get to the bottom of why you aren't feeling good from well besides being pregnant i then picked mal up and took her outside and laid her on the grass so that as soon Carlos arrives we can take Mal to the ER ASAP.


End file.
